The disclosure relates generally to methods, systems, and devices, for preparing, packing, and distributing a frozen confection, such as a shaved ice dessert or a snow cone. The disclosure relates to packaging an ice-based dessert for later distribution or consumption. The disclosure relates to methods, systems, and devices for distributing and flavoring an ice-based dessert.
A variety of machines have been developed, described and are widely known for creating or processing cold deserts and confectioneries by processing ice into more appealing eatable forms, such as snow cones and shaved ice. Such devices produce either ice granules (snow cones) or light, fluffy, finely textured shaved ice for subsequent flavoring using syrups. Dispensing the syrups as toppings to a usually unflavored ice product can be time consuming for workers. Additionally, most customers desire different levels or amounts of toppings or flavoring syrups. Thus, it is advantageous to make topping dispensers available for customer use such that a customer can flavor the base ice product themselves.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like, which has been included in the specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all these matters form part of the prior art base, or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this disclosure.